


White Noise

by hsnxx214



Category: overwatch
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Lesbian, Sex, one way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsnxx214/pseuds/hsnxx214
Summary: Hana and Angela grow further apart by the day, until Angela has enough and moves them to the next stage if the reslationship.





	White Noise

It was a quiet night at the gibraltar base, complete silence bar for the low hum of the power generators, on Hana's computer. While all the other inhabitants slept sound at 2am, she never felt more excited. It was the perfect time for matchmaking with noobs on starcraft. 

While in battle she was the frontline power, blocking hits as if she were Reinhardt's apprentice, and spraying ammunition at a rate to challenge commander Morrison. Back here she was the commander of her own platoon, in no danger but still possessing the power of an entire army at her fingertips. 

Nothing could stop her when she was in her prime, her brain whirring into overdrive with the power to give her troops a tactical sense equal to that of a mental nano boost. Entire nations would fall to their knees at the might of her power, no survivors, no casualties, no counter to her conquerous mind.

"Hana? Are you still awake?" A quiet voice queried.

Except that silky smooth voice. The vocal tone of an angel, the grace of a swan. That beautiful voice could tame a dragon if she needed, or if they existed.

"Yeah i was just going to bed babe" Hana sweetly protested in hopes of convincing her that she hadnt been up all night playing computer games.   
"Dont lie to me, süsskind, its 2am" a smug voice rasped to her in fear of waking anyone else up, but still happy to know hana had no defense.  
"Dont call me that im nineteen Angie, im not a kid, and i wasnt lying... i just didnt say when i was going to bed" she pulled the cutest face she could in order to avoid Angelas parenting styled talks. 

She hated those talks. Just because she was a bit younger than Angela, it didnt give her the power to treat her like she was her daughter. They are in a relationship, it didnt need someone to take charge of the situation and scold the other. Angela didnt mean it in a cruel way or to put her down, she was the last person to ever do something like that. She earned her nickname for a reason, not many dickheads were dubbed "Mercy". 

"Hana, come on you do this every night i feel like i never see you anymore" Mercy sounded genuinly upset which destroyed Hana. She hated to see her sad, Angela had alwalys been known as the kind happy and gentle soul, so it shocked people to see her out of sorts. Picture this effect tenfold and one could feel what Hana did on this rare occasion, she saw Angela at her highs and lows, the pros and cons of being her roommate, and in the past few months her girlfriend.  
"Oh please dont say that Angie ill come right to bed now, i hate it when i upset you im so sorry" Hana desperately pleaded   
"Hana im not annoyed, you dont need to apologise." Angela reassured her "im just..." she started  
"Noooo dont say it" Hana quietly begged  
"Disappointed"   
"Oh my god Angie please let me make it up to you" she requested with a newfound sense of purpose, before lunging at her into a deep kiss.

Angela was in shock at first but quickly matched Hana's pace and force with all the strength she could. Once their lips had finished pressing against each other they pulled back to see Hana with a hopeful face and Angela with the biggest smile she had ever seen in her life.   
"That was perfect!" Angela preached to her excitedly.  
"Well? Can i make it up to you?" Hana persistently asked  
"You really want to?" She said in a low murmur  
"Of course, cheonsa" 

She leaned in to Hana's ear and whispered to her "good..." Hana had never been so turned on in her life by now.   
"... Lets have some fun then" Angela dropped her white dressing gown at this point to reveal the most beautiful set of red silky underwear while she lay there sweetly smiling at Hana, all the while stroking the centre of her c cup breasts through the silk.

Hana couldnt hold herself back anymore, she leapt at Angela and began to attempt to rip the bra from her body like a savage beast seeing food for the first time in days. She was suddenly caught by Angela's small hands before she could reach her prize.   
"This was expensive you know" Angela laughed before carefully removing the bra and placing it to one side of the bed that lay next to Hana's computer desk. There was no response from Hana as she straddled Angela frozen in place, moaning through heavy pants of arousal.  
"You may resu- ooooaaaahhh" Angela tried to say before Hana cut her off by sucking her nipples hard. There was a fire in her eyes that could only belong to a horny teenager. Hana was clearly not in the mood for any foreplay and Angela lost the right to challenge that when she burst into moans mid sentence. Any words she tried to say soon slurred into deep moans and unintelligable noises as she lost herself to the pleasure in her breasts.  
"Yeah you like that?!" Hana almost shouted at her  
"Oooohh ja, harder" Mercy begged her

This request was soon tended to by Hana, causing Angela to squirm with delight as she grew closer to the edge with each second. She needed more though, just her tits was not enough to make her cum yet.   
"Haaaannnnaaaa, lower, pleeeaaaassse" Mercy begged like a slave to Hana's touch. Like was too forgiving for the state she was in right now, Angela would kill to have another second of Hana's mouth on her body. Hana happily obliged with her and slowly moved down her stomach, plastering soft kisses along the way. Once she finally reached her red panties she stared in awe at the huge dark patch on the front that was Angela's arousal. After a few seconds Angela noticed and tried to remove the panties herself to spare any comments on how wet she was in such short time, but Hana caught her hands and wouldnt let her move. 

Hana finally worked up the courage, or snapped out of her trance, Angela couldnt tell which one. She pushed her tounge firmly against the silk and licked up with serious force, causing Angela to lose herself in brief ecstacy.   
"Nnnnyyahhh, Oh Hana, take my panties off now" Angela commanded through moans.  
"And leave you naked, and exposed" Hana teased  
"YES, strip me like the dirty slut i am pleeeaaase!" Mercy was crying in anticipation now, tears rolling from her eyes. As she was slowly broken down by the rough sex and teasing, the good girl started to fade and become replaced by a sex obsessed psycopath.

Hana ripped the pants from her waist, almost breaking them in the process. In their wake was Angela's perfect pink pussy, coated in her cum, beckoning Hana closer by the second. She gave in in seconds and stuck her tounge deep in her core, moaning heavily into her at the same time. Sending vibrations all up her inside, forcing her cum all out of her.  
"OOOOOHH HAAANNNAAA IM CUMMING!!!" Mercy shrieked at a pitch that should have shattered the windows.  
Hana's face was coated in seconds as her mouth was flooded with the taste of Angela's insides which she greedily swallowed, savouring the honor of her releasing herself on her face.

Once Mercy had stopped cumming she resumed her deep moans as she stared Hana in the eyes seeing the cum on her face. Hana leant into Mercy's face and pressed her lips to hers, sharing the great taste of Angela's cum. Angela sucked her lips with all her worth, desperate to swallow her cum. 

"That was so good Hana, I-I love you-uuuhh" Mercy thanked Hana through her first aftershock, and was crying lots now.   
"Wait babe your not sleeping yet are you?" Hana asked  
"I-Im so finished liebling" Angela whimpered to her  
"No, im not done." Hana stated "you WILL come again, am i clear?"  
Mercy could not hold her tears back by now and cried with no restraint, through her tears she responded "oh yes, yesyesyes pleeeeaaase" 

Hana smirked and then dove back to eating her pussy, but with more stimulants this time around. She ate her pussy harder than before and forced two fingers inside her tight hole. She was so tight around her fingers that Hana nearly came from the feeling or her tight, hot core. Her pussy could not handle two fingers, and Angela was shouting from the stretching, being overcome with ecstacy.  
"OOOOOHHH YEEESSSS, FINGER FUCK ME AAAAAGH!!!!!!" Angela had lost all control of herself and had no idea what she was saying. Her mind wad focused on one thing only, having her orgasm.  
"You like that slut? You like when i stretch your pussy?!" Hana challenged her.  
"YEEESSSS, oh im going to cum, MORE!!" Angela demanded with hell like fury.

Hana new this would be it and decided to make it big. She crammed a third finger in her wet cunt and pinched her clit hard. At this Angela came undone.  
"AAAAHHHHH IM SQUIRTING YEEESSSS!!!" Angela screamed louder than ever before, before turning into a pure scream of ecstacy as she squirted all over Hana. Hana did not let up and she came again and again until Hana finally stopped when she couldnt eat any more cum. 

Angela climbed on top of Hana and started to kiss her cum covered face before passing out. Hana just layed there cleaning their faces with her tounge while her partner lay on top of her chest, until she evetually fell asleep.


End file.
